


Runaway

by hosheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: My first poem! xD; I thought it was really good for a first attempt and it currently reminds me of one of my original characters.





	Runaway

Rain against my face,  
Running away from my home,  
The rain pours harder,  
Punishing me,  
Telling me to go back.  
I couldn't go back.  
There, the one person I love  
Will ask me to stay,  
And if I stayed,  
I would only get in his way,  
Always needing to be protected.  
Someone as strong as he is  
Does not need someone like me.


End file.
